dragonartrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Begin DrARPG
Step One - Create a Dragonerie! A dragonerie (also known as a "keep") is the equivalent of a kennel/stable/ranch (think aviary). It is often the setting of about half, if not most, of the roleplay and is where your dragons are kept; basically "headquarters". People usually set these up in a journal, a private group, or a separate account (if so, please link to your main). * Pick a unique name. * Pick a unique prefix or suffix. These are placed at the beginning or end of your dragon's registered name to indicate to which dragonerie they belong or where they were bred. Examples: :Free Running River may prefix as "FRR('s)" or "FRiv('s)" or suffix as "of FRiv". :Azure Castle may prefix as "AC('s)" or "Azur's" or suffix as "d'Azur". :A registered name would look like "FRiv's Pretty Picture" or "Crimson d'Azur". * A basic or detailed description should be placed somewhere visible or easily-found. It would include things like the overview, the dragonerie's mission, focus breed(s)/species or discipline(s), breeding/titling/working goals.... Having rules of affiliates is useful (if you plan to affiliate). Including staff and even your breeding stock is helpful. Put in whatever is important. * Having rules of breeding is essential, I've learned. Breeding rules should include: When your dragons will breed, to what kind of mates they are open to, requirements of breeding such as fees and/or images, who designs the brood, and which prefix the offspring will hold.... Stating the process of requesting a breeding prevents frustration, misunderstandings, and spam. Include whatever is important. * Split into multiple linked journals if necessary. Step Two - Get a Dragon! There are a few ways of obtaining your first dragon(s).... Make a generic dragon! Nothing wrong with 'em. They're fun. They could probably even be not-so-generic, but still a non-breed. Get a DrARPG game breed/species! These breeds/species are tailored to DrARPG game use, the most predominant feature being that they are breedable. Breeding is like half the game and it is usually the players which create the offspring. Find out how you go about getting one. Some are open for creation, some are import-by-admin-only.... If you can't find imports, you could probably find pedigreed dragons! Please make yourself aware of the breed/species rules. Create your own breed/species! Make sure it isn't too much like another DrARPG or popular media/other media dragons in name or concept/appearance. Be original~ Here's a brief how-to. Use another non-DrARPG game breed/species! It is not highly recommended because about half the game is about breeding and many original breeds/species out there do not allow creation of more of them. There may also be limited use, sometimes. Make a fan character! You may create a fan character of those popular media breeds like those of Pern, His Majesty's Dragons, Eragon, HtTYD, LotR, Game of Thrones.... Make the dragon's registration profile like so.... :A full-body colored image. (Remember these serve as reference!) :Registered Name: (Full name, including the prefix or suffix.) :Call Name: (The dragon's casual name.) :Sex: (Male/Female/Hermaphrodite/Androgynous) :Age: (This helps find dragons of breeding age.) :Species/Breed: (Specific breed or species or both.) :Size and Weight: (Helps to know the size when roleplaying.) :Discipline: (What the dragon works at/trains for/competes in.) :Temperament: (Helps in roleplay as well as finding desirable breeding stock.) :Appearance: (Color, markings, patterns. It helps to have it written.) :Genotype: (If applicable. Remove if not in use.) :Passable Traits: (Maybe genetics aren't available for a particular breed, but you can still list passable traits here. Genetics work a specific way, though, so if you have that, this is pretty useless and should be removed.) :Breeding Status: (Open, Closed, Pregnant, Brooding, Nursing, Whatever—the first two usually suffice.) :Breeding Regulations: (Pure breeding, breeding to titled dragons only, whatever needs saying.) :Pedigree: (Lineage. Must state and link to the dam and sire at a minimum. If it is an import, write "Foundation".) :Progeny: (Offspring; usually linking to the brood sheets, but may link to individual profiles.) Step Three - Play the Game! "It doesn't exist until you draw it", so start drawing! You can start by breeding your first brood. Some people start this way. You create the designs and put them up for adoption for a fee or for free. The artist's comment should mention any rules regarding use, breeding restrictions, activity requirements, registration rules and deadlines, rules of transfer, etc.... The breed should be stated and the parents profiles' linked to. And just in case: Never breed a dragon without the owner's exclusive permission. Another way to begin is to jump right into the roleplay (visual and literary). Train them, work them, or just create a series of casual illustrations. You could even start by titling them through a titling system or through competitions hosted by groups or individual dragoneries (some titles may not be acquired through the solo titling system and must be obtained through competitions; some titles may also have specific show requirements to be met). You may choose to use a point system (or various) for an extra challenge. Step Four - Hoard It happens. Have fun! Category:Game_Guides